The present invention relates to a method for the controlling of a fabric through a rotary screen printing installation, whereby the substrate, the fabric to be printed upon, is wound from a stock roll via a wind-off roller and fed to the printing machine of the installation, and the substrate is then fed through a drying installation and wound up.
A rotary screen printing installation of this type is generally known.